cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Zuko PRINCEofFIRE
Dark or light There i was in a star ship with 100s of outsiders people with no side to choose in deep space with few credits and supplies. i was always told to pick a side Dark or Light i dident know what side i would choose but when i was 10 years old it hit me that day i had to choose i dident want to be like this everyday thinking is this my last breath? most of my friends picked Light but i wanted to be diffrent i was diffrent so i picked Dark. at 13 years old we were near korriban the birthplace of the Sith so without no one knowing i took and escaped when i hit Korriban i was far from the temple with no one by my side water was rare all was thoes beasts that could rip you from limb to limb. as i came across a tomb i thought there was someone there so i went inside no one was in there but i just kept looking for supplies a wepon or somthing that could keep me safe. as this door was blocking an entrance to who knows what was in my way i had to chip my way through with sharp rocks i got my way trough to my surprise rare wepons and gear were inside a Mandalorion mask some sort of sith robes and to Lightsabers 1 orange 1 purple. i put them on as somthing weird happend to me as i thought to myself no one would come looking for my from the ship and they might of not noticed i was gone in the first place my anger and hatered flew in my body i went out of that tomb killing anything in my path. hours of killing i reached the temple going inside asking how i would join. then someone walked up to me and said what are you doing here your not from here possably a jedi the punishment you must fight me in a duel to the death. i looked at him trying to stop myself from saying i wont i said your dead. later on in the temple i was graben by an unknown person and was later on in a place with apprentices watching me the person from the temple was there in front of me as he switched his lightsabers on and forced me up as i looked at him he was enraged i pi cked my lightsabers up switched them on and started to charge at him. swinging at him many times and blocking his hits he left out a weak space at his leg so i jumped out behind him stabing his leg as he fell on his knees i kicked him down then stabed him in the back killing him. everyone was shocked as they waited looking at the apprentices and sith masters one came out and said boy how did you defeat a sith when no one here knows you or never seen you i dident reply he came to me and bowed boy i will train you in the ways of the force would you like the chance to bring down the jedi order? i said i will try so later on i was in a room given to me by the sith council. as i was studying a holo of Darth Malak i became tired and went to sleep the next day everyone was talking about me defeating that sith then i was called in by the council as i went in they all were shocked at what i was wereing as a voice said you were did you get that gear i said there is a tomb of sort out far from the temple they were looking at me child do you know whos gear this was? i said no im sorry if it belongs to any of you they said that is Darth Revans gear was back in the mandalorian war he took that mask from a mandalorian he killed i had no idea who Revan was so i took some holos about him as i studyed and studyed i was shocked and surprised it says this gear is on Dromund Kaas but how is it on Korriban i asked my self. later that day i trained with my master learning 3 new force powers Force Lightning,Force Choke,and Force Heal i was ready to go to Dromund Kaas. Dromund Kaas As i went to the planet Dromund Kaas i had no idea where i was going who i will meet who will be my enemy on the ship to Dromund Kaas i was reading a holo to learn more about the gear i found. i was thinking that i might be a big target in Kaas City because of the gear the gear is worth a lifetimes pay of a total of 3 bounty hunters. so i put on dark apprentices robes over the Revan robes and i put the mask in a deep pocket in my robe. as i was walking to Kaas City i faced many beasts and somtimes mandalorians. as i reached Kaas City i was greeted by many sith and imperial agents. as i was siting in a room with my master repeating the sith code in my head from my datapad i was assined a mission to help i fellow sith. as i talked to the sith he needed help with republic spys sent here to get our sith battle plans. as i captured about 23 republic spys i was finished. the next day i was about to go on with my research of the gear i found as i held a map to the cave it was told to be in i set off on my speeder. later i got to the cave i went inside many unknown beasts were inside reaching this golden looking statue of Darth Revan i paused the ground was shakeing then i figure said to me YOU boy what are you doing here why have you come here. as i asked who are you? he came closer as a ghost of Revan was appon me. as i stared into his eyes fearing that he might hurt me i said Revan is that you? he said yes but why have you disturbed my secret cave? i said i was just doing research lieing hopeing he wouldent know. as he looked at me and saying...............carry on then........as he dissapperd. i dident want to stay there any longer as i left thinking why dident i ask him questions? he could of give me power to defeat the republic. as i went back to my room and studyed holos of diffrent force powers then i drifted to a deep sleep As i wook up dreaming about Revan in the mandalorian war i was holocommed by my master he wanted me to see him.as i arrived at his office he has one of the spys in a room interigating him he looked at me and said oh apprentice i dident know it was you apprentice i have one mission left for you here i want you to travel to the dark temple and get me an item........a lightsaber there is a lightsaber in there how was once Bastila Shan's 1 bladed saber orange with a fire like design on it carved by herself. i found many diffrent lightsabers all red intill i went into this deep deep opening there was a box as i used force sence to see what was inside of the box it was a lightsaber an odd shaped hilted lightsaber so i cut the box open turned the lightsaber and it was orange Bastilla Shan's lightsaber was in my hand as i went back to my master gave him a fake copy of one of the orange lightsabers i found he brought it and let me go to my next planet.as i was holding a lightsaber hand crafted single bladed saber witch belonged to Bastila i locked it in a energy resistant box. On my ship i was training for a planet named Genoshious i went to sleep with one of my droids flying the ship. Category:Sith